Percival C. McLeach
Percival C. McLeach is the primary antagonist in the 1990 film, The Rescuers Down Under, voiced by the late George C. Scott. He is an evil poacher, who believes in "recycling" endangered animals into purses, wallets or other animal-skinned products. With his giant bushwhacker machine, he tears up the countryside, catching whatever wildlife falls into his snares. The prize he covets most is the great golden eagle named Marahute and her eggs. He'll use every trick he knows to catch and kill her, even going as far as kidnapping a young boy in hopes of finding her secret hideaway. He personifies the Deadly Sins of Greed for his desire for money, and his drive to slaughter anything and/or anyone that is the victim or obstacle. Personality and Traits McLeach does a lot for rare animals. For a start, he keeps them rare. He is a poacher who captures rare animals and sells them, usually for their hides. While not unnecessarily cruel, he clearly enjoys killing animals, at one point even singing a twisted version of the song "Home on the Range". He is an excellent hunter and tracker, and although he has only a third grade education (which he considers to be an accomplishment on his part), he is very clever, able to lie and cheat effectively. He is also quite cunning, tossing Cody's backpack into Croc Falls so that Cody will be presumed to have suffered death by crocodile, coming up with the plot to trick Cody into leading him to Marahute, and being aware that Cody will never believe he is just letting him go, maintaining a nasty demeanor even as he releases the boy. He has, for some unknown reason, chosen NOT to kill his pet goanna lizard, Joanna, and although he threatens her on several occasions. It is always when she misbehaves or bumbles. McLeach believes himself to be vastly superior to animals in contrast to his nemesis, Cody, who understands animals and shows great respect. However, the poacher is more of a smart idiot than said genius as it is his ignorance that both makes it easy for Joanna to steal his eggs without her master catching her in the act until the last minute, and at Croc Falls, where his prideful idiocy leads to his demise when he doesn't discover yet why the crocodiles flee from him, when they are fleeing from the even deadlier waterfall. At first glance, McLeach does not appear healthy. Despite his burly forearms and broad back, he seems to be balding, and sports a pot-belly. However, he is quite strong, able to fight off several saltwater crocodiles, which are considered among the most dangerous animals in the world. Appearance McLeach is dressed like an Australian stockman. He wears an akubra hat with crocodile teeth in its leather band. Around his neck is a backwards facing bandana. He wears a vest over his shirt. As seen, from capturing Marahute to trying to feed Cody to the crocodiles in Croc Falls, McLeach wears a Drizabone riding jacket. Weapons and Abilities As a poacher, McLeach has many weapons for killing animals. His most common weapon is a Winchester Model 1912 shotgun, but with heavy modifications, such as a scope. It seems that he can remove gun's barrels when shooting. When he wants to hunt, his shotgun has two barrels. But when shooting at a thin object, like the rope holding Cody over Crocodile Falls, McLeach can remove a barrel for a one-bullet shot. McLeach, aside from using his shotgun, also utilizes knives for skinning his captive animals. But this has also left him a special talent for knife-throwing as seen when he hurls them at the map Cody was in front of when the boy was being interrogated, without stabbing him. McLeach does this again when he throws Cody back his pocket-knife without hitting him. Role In The Film McLeach attempted to steal and kill the rare golden eagle Marahute (and he said he was going to feed its eggs to his pet goanna lizard, Joanna). He was incredibly ruthless in his attempts to kill the eagle. He seems to enjoy his job even once singing to himself (in a parody of Home On The Range) "Home, home on the range, where the critters are tied up in chains. I'll rip through their sides, and I'll cut off their hides, and the next day I'll do it again". However, McLeach has proven not to be very intelligent, stating that he only made it through Third Grade to Joanna, and when he tried to beat her in her egg-eating craze when she was stealing his eggs. At the film's end, as McLeach tries to kill Cody to keep him from tattling on him about his capture of Marahute by feeding him to a bunch of crocs that inhabit the rivers near Crocodile Falls, he's knocked into the water by Joanna, who was chasing Bernard. There, the crocodiles then turn their attention from Cody to McLeach, and attack the poacher and lizard. But at first, he seems to fight them off, saying "You'll think twice before messin' with Percival C. McLeach!". However, as it turns out, the large reptiles were escaping from the huge waterfall, and even Joanna, who has swam to shore, has informed McLeach of it by waving good-bye. The greedy poacher then discovers his fate, and tries to escape, but the rapids eventually sweep him over Crocodile Falls and McLeach plunges to his apparent death in the raging torrent far below, ending his malice for good. House of Mouse McLeach make a cameo appearance in the House of Mouse Episode, House of Crime. He is stolen along with the other villains by Phantom Blot. But he, along with the rest of guests are released after Mickey defeats Phantom Blot. Trivia *Some people think that McLeach might be the unseen hunter in the 1942 film, Bambi, and possibly the one who killed Bambi's mother. But obviously he cannot as he lives in Australia, and would not travel to North America just to shoot a common deer. Though, he is of American origin, and he might have shot Bambi's mother before moving to Australia to continue his poaching career. *McLeach is very similar to his predecessor Madame Medusa from the first film The Rescuers. He kidnapped a young boy in order to find the Golden Eagle while Medusa kidnapped a young girl in order to find a precious diamond. They both own reptiles as McLeach owns a female goanna, Joanna, while Medusa owns two male alligators, Brutus and Nero. McLeach and Medusa both have shotguns. Although, he is a bit more contemptuous and evil as he wants to kill Cody after he captures Marahute to keep him from being arrested, while Medusa didn't want to kill Penny. She just wanted to make off with the diamond and leave Snoops and Penny on Devil's Bayou, stealing Penny's teddy bear in the process. McLeach is also a slightly better shot than Medusa, though probably only because his gun has a scope. *McLeach's shotgun is a Winchester Model 1912 but with heavy modifications, such as a scope. One weird fact is when McLeach first appears, his model 12 shotgun has two barrels. However, when McLeach tries to shoot the rope holding Cody over the crocodile-infested waters, it has just one barrel, though McLeach could have taken the second barrel off, it still has a scope. *When McLeach first appears, he pulls a feather out of Cody's jacket and puts it in his hat, but in previous shots there was already a feather in his hat. *McLeach was left out of Mickey's House of Villains despite appearing in the aforementioned House of Mouse episode. *McLeach's lair is in the middle of abandoned opal mines and states that there is nothing else anywhere close to it, however, he tells Cody to be quiet or the rangers will hear. However, it could be that McLeach just wanted Cody to stop talking. *McLeach is animated by Duncan Marjoribanks, the same who animated the villain of Pocahontas, Governor Ratcliffe, who also shares the same Sin of Greed that McLeach has. See Also *Sykes *Lyle T. Rourke *Judge Doom *Chernabog *Sid Phillips *Stinky Pete *The Evil Cowboy *Gaston *Judge Claude Frollo *Horned King *Jafar *Charles F. Muntz *Captain William Boone *Governor Ratcliffe *Captain Hook *Alameda Slim *Razoul *Scroop *Man *Amos Slade *Clayton *Ramsley Category:Classics Category:Hunters Category:1990's introductions Category:Men Category:Completely mad Category:Killers Category:Deceased villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Killers Category:Sequel Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Gunmen Category:Males Category:Rich Category:Kidnappers Category:Most Evil Category:Smart Idiots Category:Foolish Characters Category:Deaths Category:Crimes Category:Sexism Category:Rescuers villains Category:Strongest Villains Category:Strongest Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Killer Category:Killers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Smoking Category:falling villains Category:Murderers Category:cowboys Category:Opposing Forces Category:Eaten Alive Villains Category:Defeated villains Category:Delicious Villains Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Villians draged to hell Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Conjecture Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Conjecture Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Evil geniuses Category:Thin Villains Category:Dream Villains Category:Boogeymen Category:Boogeymen Category:Poachers Category:goners Category:True Villains Category:Disgusting and Gross Villains Category:animal Cruelty Category:Weirdos Category:♂